


Мнение человека

by hisaribi



Series: fk-2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mason wants the bite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Мейсону интересно, почему Стайлз не стал оборотнем.





	Мнение человека

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The opinion of the human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692462) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi)



> Писалось в рамках фандомной битвы 2017!  
> Команда fandom Teen Wolf 2017  
> [Посмотрите наши выкладки](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542248)  
> Бета:[Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)

Исследования, раскопка информации, поиски. Это всегда было основным занятием «команды людей». Они редко ходили на какие-то стычки или миссии, но всегда знали слишком много для их собственного блага. Стайлз стоял возле одного из книжных стеллажей в школьной библиотеке, уткнувшись в книгу. Он стучал пальцами по обложке, наискось скользил взглядом по строчкам и отстукивал ногой только ему понятный ритм. Мейсон поднял на него взгляд и некоторое время просто наблюдал, отмечая привычные уже вещи: всегда в движении, дёргается от любого шороха, параноит.

– Когда кто-то так долго на меня смотрит, я сразу предполагаю, что либо я им нравлюсь, либо у меня что-то на лице. Так как я не в твоём вкусе и на лице у меня только родинки, то тут третий вариант неизвестности. В чём дело? – вяло спросил Стайлз, когда чувствовать на себе чужой взгляд стало слишком раздражающе. Однако на Мейсона не посмотрел. Тот немного растерялся от такого начала диалога, но решил перейти сразу к сути, игнорируя первую часть.

– Можно кое-что спросить? – осторожно начал Мейсон, опираясь спиной на стеллаж напротив. Тот на пару секунд поднял глаза и передёрнул плечами, разрешая задать вопрос. – Почему ты не стал оборотнем?

На короткое мгновение Стайлз замер. Мейсону показалось, что он преступил какую-то невидимую границу, спросив такое – это ведь личное дело каждого. Но тот быстро оклемался, продолжил постукивать ногой по полу и уткнулся обратно в книгу. Только вот пальцы больше не отбивали ритм, скорее болезненно вцепились в книгу.

– Хочешь стать оборотнем? Думаю, если ты попросишь Скотта, то он укусит тебя без проблем, так что да, тут это только твоё решение и всё такое. Почему бы тебе не спросить об этом Лиама или других? Они могут описать тебе все детали превращения, возможных проблем с контролем. Из первых рук, так сказать, – Мейсон нахмурился от такого ответа. Стайлз не смотрел на него, словно, вместе с взглядом, избегал ответа на направленный на него вопрос.

– Я слышал их сторону – как это быть оборотнем, превращаться и вообще. Просто хочу услышать мнение того, кто уже два года живёт во всём этом сверхъестественном бардаке и остаётся человеком, – Стайлз снова замер, но в этот раз словно от удара. Он поднял взгляд от книги, на которой всё равно не мог сосредоточиться, и внимательно, даже хмуро посмотрел на Мейсона. Тот вспомнил, почему не очень любил взаимодействовать со старшими без Лиама или Хейден – не чувствовал той линии, за которую нельзя переступать даже в разговоре с таким же человеком, как он сам. Мейсон подумал о том, что стоило бы извиниться, и опустил глаза, не выдерживая взгляда.

– Почти все оборотни в стае Скотта были укушены не по своей воле, лишь из острой необходимости или из-за атаки, – начал Стайлз, но скользящий взгляд и слабо дёрнувшийся уголок губ выдал, что сказать он хотел совсем не то. – Им повезло, что они при этом выжили. Укус может не прижиться, убивая человека. Или стать катализатором пробуждения способностей, как у Лидии. – Мейсон осторожно кивнул, принимая к сведению. Он никогда до этого не слышал. Что есть вероятность умереть, да и информация о том, что Лидия стала банши после укуса, была чем-то новым.

– Тем более, укус меняет человека, – продолжил Стайлз. – Тут дело не только в физической составляющей, с твоим разумом тоже многое происходит. По сути, вместе с тобой в голове селится сущность, которая хочет крови. И так как твоё тело становится сильнее, ты поддаёшься этой силе, чувствуешь себя лучше, и это может тебя погубить. – На секунду Мейсону показалось, что тот говорил далеко не об оборотнях. Но и сам он вспомнил каково это было – быть Жеводанским Зверем. Стайлз же мельком посмотрел на него, видимо, уловив что-то в выражении лица, затем кивнул. – Не все в состоянии выдержать ту ответственность, которая ложится на них вместе с получением силы. Я хочу остаться собой – слабым, беспомощным человеком. – Последнее он проговорил веселее, будто переводя всё в шутку.

– Ты не слабый, – на автомате выдал Мейсон и поймал на себе удивлённый взгляд. Он моргнул, только сейчас поняв, что действительно сказал это вслух. – Ну, в смысле, ты уже несколько лет выживаешь в этом всём, да и чтобы отказаться от таких способностей нужно быть сильным, – получилось почти смущённо, и Стайлз слабо улыбнулся, хоть улыбка и не достигла его глаз.

– Ну, тут смотря с какой стороны к этому подойти. Я отказываюсь от силы, потому что слишком слаб, чтобы нести за неё ответственность. Не романтизируй это, – Стайлз снова уткнулся в книгу, затем вздрогнул и оттолкнулся от стеллажей. – Нашёл! – и поспешил к сидящим за столом Лидии и Хейден.

Мейсон некоторое время смотрел ему в спину, а потом опустил взгляд на свои руки, представляя когти и сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Сможет ли он сам справиться с такой ответственностью, которая ляжет на него, если попросит укус? И готов ли измениться ради такого? Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Сейчас у них другая проблема, о своих желаниях можно будет подумать, когда всё утрясётся с этими чёртовыми пикси.


End file.
